


The Night Before

by honeybee592



Series: OTP: Brains, Brawn, and Biotics [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/pseuds/honeybee592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece on how Shepard, James, and Kaidan found themselves in the same bed after the Citadel party.</p>
<p>It's the start of something wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

They didn’t know why but after the party they’d kinda just stumbled into the same bed. They’d all been too wasted to even shuck their clothes. Only Kaidan had had the wherewithal to take his boots off before falling asleep.

~~~*~~~

James crashed first. He hadn’t intended on sleeping in Shepard’s bed, but by the time he’d hauled his ass up the stairs the thought of walking an extra ten steps to a guest bedroom had him feeling a little nauseous. Shepard’s room was right there in front of him. She’d understand, right? Ah, fuck it. He wandered in, fell face first, closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

Shepard stood in the doorway, confused. She looked down the hall to the other bedrooms, then back at this one. Yep, definitely her room: her N7 bag sat in the corner, gear spewing out. Never knew when you might need a heavy pistol and reinforced, bullet-proof-weaved tracksuit. So if this was her room, why was James in the bed? Ah, fuck it. She sighed, flopped down next to him. He smelled kinda nice once you’d peeled back the layers of tequila and beer. She snuggled in next to him, face pressed up against the back of his neck.

Kaidan paced the upper level, nursing a beer, wondering just where he’d lay his head for the night. All the other rooms were taken. And the couches. Well, one of the couches was still free but Garrus and Tali were getting a little physical down in the living room and he sure as hell didn’t want to interrupt. He paused outside Shepard’s room, peering in through the open door, the lumps of two bodies just visible in the gloom. They weren’t moving: a good sign. Ah, fuck it. Not like he hadn’t shared a bed with Shepard before. He sat at the foot of the bed, quietly setting his bottle on the floor, undoing his laces and yanking his boots off. Then he eased James out of his boots ‘cause it seemed like a polite thing to do. He managed to remove one of Shepard’s, but her other foot was tucked under a leg. He gave up. Then he eased back, staring at the ceiling, listening to two sets of breathing. It was kinda nice. But kinda weird. Maybe he should leave. Shepard hadn’t invited him in, after all. Maybe he should just go sleep on that spare couch. Or in the bath. Or the floor. Finally his mind stoped racing, told him that it was now time for sleep. He’d deal with all this in the morning. With his eyes closed at last, he finally fell asleep too.


End file.
